The Invasion of Time
Disc 1 Commentary Commentary by Louise Jameson (Leela), John Leeson (K9), Anthony Read (Script Editor), Mat Irvine (Visual Effects Designer). CGI Effects New alternative CGI Effects provide nearly 25 minutes of new effects, including replacement gunfire, enhanced model effects and a completely new look for the Vardans. Produced by John Kelly. Production Subtitles Text commentary by Martin Wiggins providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Disc 2 Out of Time The cast and crew recall the making of this story. With actors Louise Jameson, John Leeson, Chris Tranchell and Milton Johns, script editor Anthony Read and visual effects designer Colin Mapson. Produced by Andrew Beech. Duration: 16'52" The Rise and Fall of Gallifrey A look at how the portrayal of the Time Lords and their home planet of Gallifrey changed over the years. With script editors Terrance Dicks, Anthony Read and Gary Russell and former Doctor Who Magazine editor Alan Barnes. Produced by Phoenix Media. Duration: 9'57" The Elusive David Agnew Who is the mysterious David Agnew, the writer of this story and other BBC dramas. Who was he? Why can nobody find him? Script editors Terrance Dicks and Anthony Read try to get to the bottom of the mystery… Produced by Phoenix Media. Duration: 5'15" Deleted Scenes Deleted scenes compiled from additional material found in the film sequences for episodes five and six. Duration: 5'54" Continuity BBC1 continuity announcements from the original BBC1 transmission. Radio Times Billings Episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. Coming Soon A preview of a forthcoming Doctor Who DVD. Easter Egg Colin Mapson's Prop Talk. Go to the 'Special Features' menu. Click on the hidden Doctor Who logo to the left of 'Radio Times Listings'. Additional Special Features Built for War The genesis and development of the Sontaran race through the history of the series, as told by some of the actors and production team involved. This specially produced documentary includes contributions from Terrance Dicks, Elisabeth Sladen, Anthony Read, Colin Baker, Nicola Bryant, Bob Baker, Eric Saward and Stuart Fell. Producer: Richard Molesworth. Producer/Director: Steve Broster. Available on The Sontaran Experiment. (39'50" | 16:9 | 2006) Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time Invasion of Time